Li Yunmu/Abilities
Battle Skills Deity Execution Special effect: Unknown, predicted to be Obliterate body and soul. High class technigue which can kill quite easily. Not many know it at low levels and as name sugests, when one reaches a certain level of power, kiling deities is not impossible. To use it, 10 000 blood fiend points are needed. Not much is known at current moment. Arrow Evasion Stage: 6th stage - Outstanding Special effect: Prediction - allows user to sense danger to a certain degree. If you can "dodge" misfortune, why won't you do it? Although known as Arrow evasion, this technigue allows user do "dodge" all kinds of attacks easily. Even though technigue doesn't allow for seeing into the future, one's sense of danger will increase greatly, reaching the level of sixth sense. Insect Step Stage: 5th Stage - Perfection Special effect: None User can move as all kinds of insects, allowing user to even leap and stay "stuck" on walls. Usr can even move in any way at any desired speed. It is known as Quick and Unpredictable. Cricket Cut Kick Stage: Special effect: None A precise cut kick, with the ruthlessness and ferociousness of a cricket. Learned by repeatedly attacking fleas, it has a special effect when used on an organism’s limb joints. Presently, you have an initial grasp of Cricket Cut Kick, if you want to upgrade it to next level, then you need to practice even more. Archery Foundation Stage: 6th Stage - Outstanding Special effect : Blind Shot - Close your eyes, picture your target and you will never miss. Allows user to control bow and arrows much more proficiently. Technigue increases amount of arrows one can fire at the same time included with higher precision. Currently 6 arrows can be fired at the same time. Special Effect : True Sight - Can shoot enemies who are travelling in the void. Violent Blade Stage : 5th Stage - Perfection Violent Blade Critical Leap Strike" battle skill. This battle skill should be classified as boosting and concluding skill, thus, it doesn’t require to be upgraded. Its strength will amplify with increase in host’s cultivation of flux energy as well as increase in comprehension of Violent Blade. Special Effect If power of one strike is not enough, then do two, if two is not enough, make it three. This technigue is based on constant flow of attacks, not giving any opportunity once it is unleashed. Every consecutive strike increases in power greatly until reaching the limit, currently at 27. 27th strike is stronger than all 26 before combined. Aurora Killing Justice stage : This Aurora Killing Justice was a ruthless, formidable, and deadly blade skill that relies on its explosive piercing power. Presently, Li Yunmu didn’t have any skills that could kill quickly. This was a deadly blade skill which would instantly boost his power greatly. "Charged Assault Foundation Skill". (Ch-49) Presently, it is at the initial level. Using the Charged Assault Skill, for a short time, will allow your movement speed to be increased by 30% and attack damage by 30% on the first strike after launching the assault. The duration of charging as well as the strength of the first strike will be restricted by the host’s flux energy strength.] "Escaping Danger Foundation Skill". (Ch-49) Presently, you are at the initial level. When escaping danger skill is put to use, your movement speed will get a momentary boost of 50%, the duration will depend on the host’s flux energy strength. "Danger Critical Strike"(Ch-49)' -----> Danger Critical Extinguisher (Ch-396)' this skill can be classified as a special boost skill and doesn’t need to be upgraded. Its strength will be restricted by the host’s flux energy strength. The required conditions to launch the Danger Critical Strike is that the host must be in desperate straits and surrounded by many enemies. Tyrannical Cross Shaped Arms Skill (Ch-100) A Grade battle skill Spirit Pincer Step (Ch-256) A grade technique Spirit Pincer Step focused on fiercely bursting with power to rush forth in a straight line. It was faster, more ferocious, and frightening compared to Charged Assault's burst power. Furthermore, compared to Charged Assault which he had comprehended previously, he still had a certain amount of flexibility in changing directions. It wasn't as bizarre and nimble as Insect Step, but it was fiercer. As the name implied, it allowed him to rush forth with extreme fierceness, like a giant pincer would. With this footwork technique, Li Yunmu would certainly turn into a complete nightmare for people in the battlefield. He took a deep breath and immediately upgraded it to the tenth level, which produced a new ability - Spirit Pincer Rip. Once Li Yunmu became slightly proficient in this killing technique, he tried to find a few dimensional beasts to test it. Once he did so, he was left greatly astonished. The ability produced by the Spirit Pincer Step after reaching the tenth level was surprisingly an extremely offensive technique. Once Li Yunmu unleashed it with Spirit Pincer Step towards an enemy, it would look as if extremely savage pincers had burst forth to catch their victim. The burst of speed provided Li Yunmu with power a few times higher than his usual. He could now easily tear a powerful several meters high gigantic dimensional beast into two. After Spirit Pincer Step's cultivation had reached the tenth level, Li Yunmu sensed that this skill was really too frightening. He then immediately hardened his heart and upgraded it to the twentieth level. After attaining the twentieth level, the offensive ability Spirit Pincer Rip allowed Li Yunmu's arms to burst forth with an even more frightening power. Other Skills Weapon Mastery: Can use any weapon that there is from close to long range. He can easily master any weapon by using them on battle.